Clowns
by xXHarlequinHarleyQuinnXx
Summary: Harley Quinn has only robbed banks with the Joker, for the first few weeks. But this time he was letting her go on a big mission. One slip up could mean death or worse-sanity TAKES PLACE BEFORE SUICIDE SQUAD
1. Arkham Asylum

It was at the beginning of my career. Arkham Asylum, I knew I was lucky to be here, but honestly I had earned it. I was desperate to show the other doctors that Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzell belonged among them. That didn't last long though.

I was only there for a few weeks at the most before I got my first patient. The Joker. Ok I lied. It was more like they finally let me. Here is what really happened...

"...You know, Doctor Quinzell, you are very lucky to have this job." A lady said while giving me a tour around the asylum.

"Call Me Harley, everyone does." I said with a smile. Thats when I saw him. He wasn't yelling or screaming like the others. He was just hanging around on his bed, not sleeping, but he looked as if he was in deep thought. Whatever he was thinking about was interrupted when he noticed our presence.

"Aren't you the new one. Dr. Harleen Quinzell, I presume." He emphasized my name as if it didn't sound right to him. I bet nothing did. He didn't look as scary as I imagined. Still scary, but something was almost sane about him. Something almost beautiful.

"-Do you understand Dr. Quinzell?" The lady asked.

"Oh Yes!" I replied not knowing what she said.

"Well I'll let you get back to your office." She said while walking away.

I was about to turn my back, when the Joker spoke again.

"Y'know, Doc, switch up your name a bit you get," His voice dropped an octave or two "Harley Quinn."

"Like the clown character Harlequin." I replied with annoyance.

"Yes, I've been told."

"It makes me feel like there is someone I can relate to in this hell hole. Someone who I could share my secrets with."

I walked away. I was very confused at that moment. What was he trying to say? When i got down to my office I noticed a rose with a note on it.

 _Come and see me sometime_

 _-J_

I smelled the flower and smiled. At that moment I knew that this was the extreme personality I had been searching for-and a chance to prove I belonged at Arkham.


	2. Lucky Vat number 7

**APPOINTMENT 1**

It took me three months to set up an appointment, but man, was it worth it. I was ready for anything he had to say…

"My father used to hit me" He said

-Anything but that

"I remember the one time I saw my old man laugh. I must have been hmm 7-8 years old. He took me to the circus. Then the clowns came out, and dropped their pants. Well, my pop laughed so hard I thought he was going to explode."

He sounded excited as if the main part of the story was about to happen

"-So the very next day, I put on his best Sunday pants and ran up to him " _Dad look at me"_ I had said and dropped his pants _"Zooops"_

 _We both laughed, in fact, I laughed so hard I cried._

 _"_ _And then he broke my nose" He finished._

I gasped that was horrible. That poor little boy, just wanting to make his father laugh. Growing up he must had been desperate to make everyone laugh. A poor man rejected by society, and then there was Batman always hurting my Angel. I knew I had to help him. This would only be the first of many appointments to come. Wait was I falling for the Joker?

 **APPOINTMENT 2**

The Joker was walked in by two guards, when they were leaving one reminded me about the panic button, I wasn't worried. Once we were left alone I wanted to ask him about the vat of chemicals and what really happened. But before I could he asked me a question.

"Say Doc, tell me about you. Why are you torturing yourself with a 9-5 job?"

"Uh Mr. Joker Sir, It would be unprofessional to talk about myself not to mention, innapropiate."

"Oh come on, it would make me feel like I could trust you more."

I finally gave in.

"Well um, I have two older brothers-twins actually. My parents moved to Tennessee to retire about a year ago. My brothers own a law firm in Downtown Gotham. Growing up I helped my dad work in his car rental and body shop service. I learned how to hot wire cars. I like motorcycles-"

"Let me guess Harley Davidson?" The Joker interrupted.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Please continue Doc." He replied.

I continued my story

"I graduated college early. No gimmicks or seduction, although everyone thinks that I would swoop down that low. So what I earned my degree at age 23 that doesn't mean I cheated. Sorry I got off track. Uh I got a boyfriend. Matthew Granger, he's 24 and is an accountant. When I was little I wanted to be in the circus. A trapeze artist to be exact. So my ma put me in gymnastics, I loved it. I was in it until my senior year of high school. Then I went to college met Matt and got a job here. Not much to tell."

I waited wondering what he was going to say. After a 'small' moment he said something.

"So you can hot wire a car." He said with a blank expression on his face.

Seriously? After all that. Literally telling I had told him my LIFE STORY he gets _I can hot wire a car,_ what a psychopath.

"You spent your life doing gymnastics and you became a- psychologist?" He continued.

"Extreme personalities always fascinated me."

"Ah."

 _Ah?_ Is that all he was going to say. I told him more in a few minutes than he did in an hour session ABOUT HIM.

"So Mr. Joker, you going tell me anything about yourself?"

"Please just call me Mr. J, Doc. I think we are good enough friends."

Friends he thought we were friends. Wait, were we friends. I felt like it. Yeah, I liked that. He began to tell me another story.

"Unlike you, my parents were divorced. I remember my mom. She was an athlete or something, I don't remember too well. But she taught me how to ride a bike. After that I wanted to be a olympic bicycle rider. I felt free when doing it. It made me happy, not as happy as comedy but happy. The boys at my school bullied me and beat me to a pulp. Whenever I tried to fight back I got in trouble. I dropped out of high school. Just got too depressing. My mom left Gotham for Italy with her new husband after she found out. She told me never to speak to her again. I decided to go back into comedy, and what better place to start than rookie night at the night club _Gotham Giggles._ Each time I tried I got booed off the stage."

He paused expecting me to say something.

"So you can ride a bicycle?" I replied mocking his reaction to my story.

He just looked at me and grinned, continuing his story.

"So I thought what would be funny. Clowns. Clowns are funny, and a clown robbing a bank would be funny. So I put on a clown mask and went to Wells Fargo. It was about closing time, so I was the only customer there. Well, when they saw me they knew exactly what was going on. One or two ran for their phones, but I took the gun out I brought with me and shot them. My first kills. Well the others. hmm, I killed them for the fun of it, because it was funny. I got the money and with spray paint I wrote on the vault some simple _ha ha ha's_ and _Am I funny yet?_ I knew people would love it. Well it was great for the first couple of times. Eventually Batman got into it. I was robbing a bank by ACE Chemical Vats…"

This was it, he was finally telling me what had happened. I listened even more carefully.

"-Well Batsy came in so I tried taking cover in ACE. Well we got into a fist fight, and he pulled off my mask. Well, when he did, I lost my balance and fell into lucky vat number 7. I guess that bat thought I was dead, because when I got to the surface he was gone. My skin felt tingly and had a burning sensation. I snuck back to my base at the time and when I got there my henchmen ran away. I had no idea what the hell got into them. I looked into the bathroom mirror after showering and figured it out. My hair had a greenish color, and my skin was well-white. Not like really pale it was pure white. My lips had cracked and were bleeding. I liked the red against my lips and my skin. I looked like my favorite thing, a clown. Just with the pale skin I looked like a freak, but with, I looked like a clown, I was funny. I decided I would buy red lipstick. I bought a few button down shirts and a purple jacket. I was funny. I was the Joker."

I was dumbfounded by his story. It was so sad. This made me hate Batman even more.

"Mistah J, I'm so sorry." My accent was starting to break through but I didn't care.

I realized I was leaning in to kiss him. Before I could pull away, he returned the kiss. It felt so right. The alarm went off my phone saying that the appointment was almost over. I pulled away.

"Mr. Joker, I think you can return to your cell, now."

He didn't smile, he dint frown, he just looked at me confused. When the guards came back to escort him back to his cell, he winked at me.

I walked out my office ending my shift….


	3. I am the Joker

**HEY GUYS! So this chapter will be a bit different. I think I will do this every three chapters. I**

 **will make it from the Jokers POV. Please review, this is my first story and I would love opinions. Criticism is accepted as long as it doesn't involve disagreeing about shipping JokerxHarley. If you do not think they should be together then you shouldn't be reading fanfics about them. But if you have criticism about the actual writing OR complements (complements are encourage) please leave them in comments/review**

She kissed me. No I kissed her. Why didn't I find it amusing? Why didn't it make me angry either. I am the Joker. I have no emotions. Why did I do it? I remember looking at her, at first I wasn't even confused. I just went for it. But, why did she pull away? Because I am the Joker. I am repulsive. Ha! Did I seriously think for a minute she might have cared for me? I tell her some boo-hop story from my past, which I'm not even sure is real, and I think she likes me. NO! She wanted answers, she thought this was the way to do it. Her baby blues eyes found my dark ones disturbing. Her sharpened mind found mine damaged. But then again, she leaned in first.

" _Maybe she likes you?"_

SHUT UP! One of those damn voices in my head. One voice says go for it. Others say kill her. I wasn't sure which was my original voice anymore. Women never bothered me before. I found them to be same as men. Human. Nothing more. Bodies never were important to me, I'd kill them just the same. But Harley, she was different. I am the Joker. I have emotions of anger, and now possibly love. I am the Joker. Did she find me repulsive?

I decided on pursuing it, what did I have to loose? If it didn't work out, I would just get my gun and BANG, no more Doc.

Back to Harley's POV

What the hell was I thinking? I kissed the Joker. I drove my motorcycle to dinner. I had ended my shift and was going to meet Matt.

When I got there, Matt was already waiting for me.

"Hello Harleen" he Said.

I frowned. He was nothing like the Joker, he was dead serious. Boring, bland, _average_. Why did I love him again? He kissed me on the check and pushed my chair in at the table.

"Excuse me love, I got to go to the restroom." He said _blandly._

As he walked away, I decided to contemplate what I had done.

Wait. This wasn't my fault. He had told me a sad story on purpose. He wanted me to feel like this. He thought it was funny. I decided I hated those beautiful dark eyes, and that fascinating mind. This was all his fault. I loved Matt, he would not change that. Except...

Matthew was so _normal,_ I found it almost repulsing. I realised I wanted someone _different._ Not the Joker, but he did open my eyes up to what I really wanted. I noticed Matt had gotten back.

"So how was work babe? Got an appointment with the Joker yet?"

"Yes." I replied dryly. _Come on Harls, just tell himShe_

"Harleen, we need to talk, I have something important to tell you."

I couldn't take it anymore

"Matthew, I can't do this anymore. Please don't call me. I'm sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." I was almost in tears and I paced out the restaurant.

I didn't even notice the ring box he was holding until I gave him one last glance.

When I got home, I showered and sat on my bed. I wasn't crying because I broke up with him. I was crying because the Joker was right. I hated my 9-5 job. I wanted more. I pictured him hugging me saying! It'll _all be OK, soon Harlequin._

Could I really be in love with him? Yes, why wouldn't I? I wouldn't pull away. I was going to quit. I was going to be Harley Quinn.


	4. Escaping Arkham

**Hey guys, sorry about the typos. I am out of town so the next few chapters will be written on a mobile device instead=grammar errors. I will do my best, it's just hard to proofread on a small screen. I realised how short chapter three was too. Hopefully this will be an improvement. I want to get to the main part ASAP. I know I could've started from after she went crazy, but I wanted to capture it in motion. Also I realised my interpretation or the Joker was pretty crappy. I tried to keep it close to character while still loving Harley. It's hard doing a POV of a household name psychopath so here is chapter 4:**

I walked into Arkham that day expecting anything. My appointment with the Joker was in fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes to come up with a plan. Ok so I could-

 _Knock knock knock_

"Doctor Quinzell, the Joker is here." The secretary said at the door

Damn, had it been fifteen minutes already? Well I guess it was now or never.

"Thanks Jane, send him in." I replied trying to act normal.

 **APPOINTMENT 2**

The Joker sat down on the couch, like he always did. We just stared at each other for a few minutes

"Hey Doc." He mumbled.

"Um, Mistah J? There is something I want to tell you."

"I'm getting a new doc, yeah thought so. Probably won't have as much _potential_ though." He said with a chuckle. 

I leaned in to kiss him once again. But this time I didn't stop. He kissed me back. It wasn't weird or crazy, it was sweet and calm. When we finally broke the kiss we just smiled at each other.

"Oh Harlequin, this better not be a doctor trick of yours." He said it to be funny, but I could also tell he was being serious.

"No tricks, Mistah J." _I would never trick you Puddin' I love you._ Of course I didn't tell him that, not yet.

"Well Doc, these little meetings of ours are going to be a lot more interesting." The Joker smiled. It look real. Well so, the Joker and I were um _together?_

We pretty much talked for the rest of the appointment until he had to go.

 **APPOINTMENT 4**

He walked in the same as usual, but he didn't show me his whole face.

"Mistah J, why won't you look at me?"

"I am. Just not completely facing you,Pooh."

"Aw come on Puddin' what happened?"

He faced me. Half his face was bruised up.

"Puddin! What happened?" I asked in panic.

"Well my friend George and I had a little disagreement, and he punched me. So in the goodness of my heart I gave him a hug..." He grinned "...Around the neck."

"They let you come." I asked surprised.

"Well they don't know yet. You see Harls, George was a curious man, so he explored a lot. So that's what they did good ol' Curious George is up to now."

We laughed at his reference. I could tell Arkham was getting to him. He didn't belong here. I was going to get him out. Tonight of course that meant I want going to see him for a long time, or never again.

I got some keys and sleeping drugs from the security cells. The underpaid guards were easy to drug now for the distraction. I shot an inmate in the leg. Then I unlocked the Jokers cell.

 **Jokers POV**

There was screaming. All the doctors surrounded ol' Cranes cell. Serve that damn fear fetish freak right. I saw Harley unlock my cell... Then a bomb went off. Oh well what do you know, Nygma scheduled his escape right on ours. Well this would be to my advantage-usually, it went off right by my cell. Right by Harley.

She was passed out. I couldn't just leave her here. I liked her. I wanted to be with her. I was scared for her life. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder as I ran out of Arkham.

 _Damn that was easy,_ a voice I had named Deedee. It was the only female before Harley I could stand. A voice in my head. Almost too easy D, I replied back to myself.

When we got back to my hideout, which was a apartment building in the high end of Gotham, I rested Harley on my bed. I got a rag and started to wipe off the scrapes of blood on her arms from when the impact of the bomb threw her to the ground. She began to wake up.

"Mistah J, what's going on?" She asked in a dreamily state.

"Shh, go back to sleep now, we're home." I replied.

 _Home?_ Why did I say it like it was our home? Well if guess it is now. It seemed like she wanted to stay with me. If she didn't, then I'd just kill her.

Looking at her sleeping beautiful face, I hoped it wouldn't come down to that.

 **Ok so I know it hasn't been three chapters. I think I'm going to do a Joker POV randomly, where I think it fits well. Please review. I tried making the Joker sweet, but still violent and rough, which is where the** ** _then I'll just kill her_** **part came from. In my opinion the Joker doesn't want to hurt Harley. She just makes him mad sometimes and he doesn't know how to handle it. So I tried to make the Joker through my eyes and interpretation. Hope you guys liked this chapter :)**


	5. Task Force Z

**Ok so chapter four was still short so I am going to try to make this one long. So obviously back to Harley's POV. I am sorry for typos. So wish me luck. Please review. And happy Thanksgiving!**

I woke up in some bed. It was much nicer than mine. What the hell had happened?

I was wearing my uniform, but my doctors coat was on a coat rack-next to a purple one. Then I remembered **.**

 _And a purple coat._

The Joker. He didn't kill me? As much as I loved him I was sure he was tricking me. Maybe not. Maybe he wanted more than an escape route. This made me smile.

On cure the Joker walked in. He was wearing a dark red button down shirt and purple pants. Instead of his Arkham attire.

"Morning Harls-I was beginning to wonder if you were still alive after two days."

"It's been two days?" I asked.

"Yep, no offence doll, but you might want to shower. You haven't in at Least two days." He said pointing to what looked like the bathroom door.

"I'll be in my office, meet me when you are finished."

I decided to take a bath instead. While the tub was filling up I found vanilla bubble bath, and threw it in. There was a tv, I decided to turn on the news and see what I had missed.

Of course Arkham was the only thing they talked about. I wondered if they would mention me. They did.

"It is unknown whether the Joker and Eddie Nygma a.k.a the Riddler planned an escape together, but footage shows that the newly employed and youngest doctor, Doctor Harleen Quinzell, had helped the Joker escape. When Nygmas's bomb blew off, it knocked her unconscious. This footage shows the Joker saving and carrying her away."

In the top corner, it showed the bomb going off as I unlocked the cell. The impact had knocked me down, and the Joker picked me up and-brought me here.

"-it is possible that the Joker brainwashed her into helping him. She was vulnerable and young. She most definitely could be tricked into falling in love with the madman. On a better note the Bruce Wayne Foster Foundation has successfully earned-"

I switched off the TV. Was I tricked into this. No I loved my Puddin'. I heard a growl from the door.

"Don't ever watch the news Harleen. They're wrong. They put ideas into your head, which are false. Do you understand?" He sounded angry.

"Yeah." I replied.

He walked up to me and slapped me in the face.

"Yes Sir, not _yeah._ Do you understand?"

"Y-Y-Y-yes Sir." I replied.

He smiled, "Good." He walked back to his office, not turning back.

I got out of the tub about 10 minutes later, my face stung from the slap. It was red too. I put my work clothes, _I'm going to need new clothes now_ I thought. I asked who I assumed to be a henchman where his office was. When I found it I knocked on the door.

"Puddin'? It's me Harley. Erm, you said you needed me."

"Yes come in Pumpkin Pie!" He sounded a lot nicer than he did ten minutes ago.

I walked in. It was a really nice but small room. Bookshelves everywhere, there was a chair on the other side of the desk, where he motioned me to sit.

"Harley, do you want to stay with me?" He asked.

"Of course Mistah J, but-"

He smiled.

"Excellent! Here are the rules. No under any circumstances NEVER come into my office, again. Cooking is now your responsibility, I always expect a smile. When we are in public or with anyone else you are to be seen and not heard. Here is the key to the apartment complex." With that, he handed me the keys. He followed with,

"Also, you will need to start your training tomorrow."

"You mean I get to work with you Pud?

"Of course Harley dear. But not dressed like that. Tonight we will find something."

"Puddin' where will I sleep?" I asked.

"In a bed."

"Yes, but where?"

"In our room. Unless that's a problem."

"No, Mistah J not at all." I said grinning bigger than I had in a long time.

I walked out and decided to look around. The complex was really nice. I made the bed, and cleaned up a bit. I was bored. There was a gym, on the bottom floor, I decided to go there. I practice punching, I wasn't bad. But not too good either.

One of Mistah J's henchmen came up to me.

"The boss wants to see you."

I nodded and walked out.

He was in our apartment (aka the penthouse) dining room.

"Watcha need Pud?"

"Are you ready to go get some clothes Harls?"

"All the stores are closed Puddin"

"Exactly"

We went to the garage. There was a purple Lamborghini, he opened up the door for me and I got in.

First we went to a couple clothes stores. He would just throw a brick to get in and wait in the car.

"Puddin', if you hate this so much why didn't you just drop me off?"

"Because my little Harlequin, you're not allowed to go anywhere by yourself, that's another rule."

Eventually we got to a costume store. This time he went in with me.

"Puddin' what are we doing here."

"Well, you gotta dress the part. Now go pick something out, Harlequin."

I looked around like a kid in a candy store. I found a black jumpsuit that looked cute, but it wouldn't match Mistah J's clown appearance.

 _Now go pick something out, Harlequin."_

That's it somethings red and black. But something original. I'm Harley Quinn, not Harlequin. I looked for a few minutes. I saw a red and black full body suit with a headpiece, but next to it was a vest corset looking thing. The top left was red, the top right was black and the bottom of it was opposite. There were pants that went above the ankle the left side was red and the right was black. On the shirt there was one diamond on each square, and on the pants sides there were three diamonds. I loved it.

"Mistah J! I think I found something." I yelled

"Coming Pooh." He replied.

I showed him the outfit, he liked it so we stole it like we did the clothes.

"Puddin' should I get white face paint too?"

"No, not that low quality stuff. That will bring us to our next stop."

We pulled up to ACE, I knew what he was thinking.

"Puddin' I'm scared."

"Harley, Baby, Pumpkin-pie, everything will be Ok."

We went right to vat 7. I stood there wondering if he was going to throw me in or what? As he he was reading my mind he explained.

"Go, I will be right behind you."

"Puddin' if I don't make it, just know the past days have been great." With that, I jumped. I wasn't sure what happened next, but he pulled me out of the vat. And I caught my breath. My skin was ghostly white. Just like his. He smiled at me.

"Welcome to the world Harley Quinn."

I thought we would go home and have some dinner or something. But instead he told me to put on my costume.

"Come on babe, let's go make a _withdraw."_ He said.

At this point it was early morning and _Central Gotham Bank_ was opening. We were the the only people there, other than the workers. When we came in dressed like clowns and holding weapons they knew what was going on. Two tried to call the cops, but the Joker shot them. The rest huddled in a corner. The Joker handed me a gun. I was about to ask him why he was giving me it, but he explained without me having to ask.

"For the fun of it!" He said.

He kissed me on the check and waited. I really didn't want to do it, but Mistah' J was waiting, and I didn't want to disappoint him, so I shot them. After I did it I was deeply disturbed, not because I killed them, but because I liked it. I realised this was the fun Mistah J was talking about. I smiled. We took at least 3 thousand dollars. And went home.

When we got home I decided to play around with my appearance. I liked the headpiece on the other red and black outfit. I mocked it by putting my hair in high pigtails. I put on dark reddish-purple lipstick and black eyeliner. My skin remained ghostly white though. I threw on some black combat boots to finish the outcome. I looked pretty sexy in my opinion. I found a black gun belt in the closet and put that on. I wanted a weapon. Not a gun, something _manual._ I found what lwas looking for in the gym. A baseball bat. In a dark purple sticker pallet I wrote _GOODNIGHT._ This was Harley Quinn. Harleen died in the explosion.

The next couple of days were spent robbing banks. Literally all we did was rob then go back home and celebrate. We would drink and laugh, and then go to sleep. It was really fun. One night I was cooking us dinner when the Joker walked in.

"Harley, we are going on a heist next week."

"Which bank?"

"Not a bank. Harley, this is much bigger."

"But Puddin, I thought you did the big stuff on your own."

"I think you're ready Harls."

I was so excited. Doing something other than banks were exciting.

"So Puddin' what are we doing?"

"Remember the prisoner you shot? Well that was the Riddler. And he has a list of members for Task Force Z."

 _What the hell was Task Force Z?_

"What's that Pud?"

"It is a backup for Task Force X a.k.a the Suicide Squad. Do you know who they are."

"Yes Mistah J."

The Suicide Squad was a group of 'bad guys' formed by Waller. They were the group used for suicidal missions, since they were dangerous, of course it was against their will.

"Well Mr. Riddles has a list of people, that will be in Task Force Z. I want it. For fun, for use, just to see who I can kill, or get to work for me. Y'know? Come on baby it'll be fun." The Joker replied pleasantly.

I hadn't slipped up on a heist yet, but I hoped to get some more practice before the main show.


	6. Cages

**Alright guys sorry about long wait. I just wanted to spend as most time as possible on this chapter also I needed a break y'know. So here we go:**

I was in the shooting area (one of the spare rooms) practicing. Of course I liked my bat better, but Mistah J said you should be good at everything. I began to wonder whose names were on the list. Maybe that chick Poison Oakey or whatever. Or the Bird dude-I think his is Penguin? Ooh or Catwoman or maybe even-

"HARLEYYYYYY?"

I tried to put in my best innocent little girl voice, "Yes Puddin'?"

"Where is my white dress shirt?"

I shook my head and my pigtails whipped my face as I did it. "I don't know Pud."

"Well I put it in the wash. I couldn't find it. BUT I did find a pink one exactly like it with a load of your red outfit. Do you know anything about this?"

I could feel my face getting red. I shouldn't known I couldn't get away with it. "Well, erm, now that you mention it Pud, I did wash my costume."

A smile grew within his face "Oh really? So you knew about this. Well,I hope you don't mind your white leather jacket being washed with my red shirt." He said grinning like a maniac.

"PUDDIN NO PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING. I'M SORRY PLEASE. YOU COULDN'T HAVE!" I realised I was overreacting, but I did _**love**_ that jacket.

He hit my in the head and laughed, "Oh Harley, Harley, Harley, I didn't wash your jacket. But don't screw up my stuff anymore. Or else I'll have to punish you."

"Is that a promise Pud."

At this point we were both smiling like idiots.

"Cross my heart." He said while doing the hand motion.

He then put more of a serious face on.

"Alright Harls. We got to go to the club tonight. _My_ club. I'm sure you heard of it"

I shook my head.

"King of Hearts? Ring a bell Pooh?"

"Ah yes, I remember sorry Pudding."

"Pudding?"

"Sorry Mistah J, I meant Puddin."

I honestly did remember. The King of Hearts was a invite only night club, exclusive. My cousin once tried to get in, only to loose an eye. I had no idea Mistah J owned it though.

"Pud? Why do you call it the King of Hearts?"

"Well you see Harley Dear, one day Mr. King here got very sick. Eventually he went crazy and killed himself. Then they smacked him on a playing card. THE END! I just thought having good ol' Suicide King as the name, it would bring a little crazy to the pawns who wander into my club every night. Understand Harley Dear?"

"Yeppo, Mistah J!" I smiled and nodded while saluting.

We decided to look over the plans Mistah J made. He printed out a sheet for me that basically looked like this:

1.) Track down Riddlers base

2.) Sneak into base

3.) Use chlorophyll on him

4.) Find list and grab it

5.) Kill Nygma

6.) Find anything else in the place which could be useful

7.) Blow the place up

8.) Go home and _play_

9.) Figure out how to use the list

10.) Get Frost to cover up any evidence that may be left

"So what does this have to do with the club?" I asked curiously.

"We are meeting up with Johnny boy tonight."

We got to the King of Hearts around 11pm. It was dark with multicoloured strobe lights from the ceiling. To the left there was a bar. Hanging from the ceiling was a gold cage with a couple silver ones hanging closer to the ground. The gold one was empty, but the silver ones had girls dancing in them. To the right were tables and booths with people in them. In the far back behind the tables, there was a red velvet closed curtain and a glass staircases with green and purple lights under it.

The Joker led me to the staircase and at the top was a door. He unlocked it. It led to his office. It had a bearskin rug and most of the office was a deep dark royal purple. He sat down behind the desk and motioned me to sit on the dark purple couch. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." The Joker grumbled while trying to get the files on his desk.

Johnny Frost walked in. We had talked about him numerous times, but I had never met him. He had a couple bruises on his face, but he looked tough. He walked up to the desk and sat down.

"Boss"

"So what do you got?"

"He's in a old storage unit building. He has a couple of henchman with him, but not many."

"And the Bat?" The Joker asked.

"Still has no idea about Z."

"Excellent." The Joker sounded as if he was hoping Batman would get into the mix.

I decided to ask him, "Puddin do you expect Batman to find out?"

He looked at me with a death glare. "Harley! You know you are supposed to be seen heard during these meetings."

 _You don't own me you dumb green-haired clown._ But then again, he kinda did. But I decided I would push that rule a bit.

They guys started talking tactics and other boring stuff so I wandered off. After closing the door to the office I was about ready to go down the stairs, but then I noticed a ladder. I pulled it down and climbed up. It led to a control looking platform with security cameras and levers. The levers had a label _**Cages**_ _. I got curious and pulled the one that said gold._ I pushed it down a bit, and it went down. I quickly pulled it back up. It was also able to go left/right. I pulled it right and it came towards me. I began to start thinking. Nobody was in the cage. The Joker wouldn't be out his meeting for a little while, and I like to dance. I scanned to platform to make sure no one else was there and got into the cage. I shut the door close.

 _Great. Way to go Harls now how'd you move it back left._

I noticed a button on the roof of the cage, _click to get back to position._ I pressed it hoping it meant it would take me back to the other cages. It did. I was way above the other dancers. I was the main cage. I'm guessing that's why the others were silver. I began to dance. I got hypnotised in a way and lost my way of reality. I just kept dancing. I hadn't noticed all the people looking up at me in awe. Somehow a person manage to throw a rose in my cage. It was red and white unnaturally Tye dyed. It distracted me and I looked up. People cheered. I couldn't be more happy. I bowed, and when the next song started I began dancing again.

 **JOKERS POV**

I had just gotten out my meeting with Johnny. Harley snuck out in the middle, but I was too busy to tell her to stay. I'm sure she was at the bar. I decided to look for her.

 _Wait a minute?_

 _I decided to look for her?_

 _I decided to look for her?_

I swear, that woman is going to be the death of me. I got to the bar,mane wasn't there. In fact no one was. Not everyone, but most of the people were crowded in the centre of the dance floor. Particularly the cages. _The gold cage._ But why, it always remained empty. I looked up. Harley. Oh was she going to be in trouble. I decided to let her stay until the next intermission.

3am

It was time for the dancers to have a quick 30 minute break. We cued the green smoke and pulled the cages back to the platform. Since they didn't open from the inside, Johnny had to get them out.

 **Back to Harley's POV**

Johnny had pulled the levers back and Johnny had got all of the girls out ,except me. It was just me and the Joker left. I didn't think I was in too much trouble.

"Hiya Puddin!" I said trying to sound ignorant to the situation.

"Hello Harley, I see you found your way in there."

 _Act innocent "_ Oh Puddin', am I not allowed in here?"

"No one is, Pumpkin."

"Oops sorry Puddin." I said trying to find a way out.

"Y'know Harley I'm not stupid. I know that you know you weren't supposed to be in the cage."

I looked down.

"So I have to run a few errands. I'm sure you'll be fine in _your cage."_

As left left he blew a kiss.

 _Are you serious he's just going to leave me here?_

I kept trying to get the cage I accidentally broke the lock. I wandered into Mistah J's office while I waited for him to come back. _Even if he did._

There were files all over the desk. One even had my name on it. I was about ready to open when I heard the door open, I quickly dropped the files.

The Joker walked up to me. He didn't seem mad. _As mad._

"Harley dear, did you enjoy dancing?"

"No Mistah J."

"Be honest Harley."

"Well, a little bit."

"Good, because I was thinking... Maybe you should dance while I'm working. So I know where your are, and you aren't getting yourself into trouble."

"Really! Thank you Puddin' thank you so much!" I ran up and hugged him.

"So I got you dress." He pulled a sparkling gold dress with black diamonds. It was beautiful.

"Now come on Doll, let's go home."

Before we left the platform I grabbed my rose and we left.

In the car ride I was admiring the rose,and noticed a white slip of paper in it. I opened it up.

 _Run away from death. Not towards it_


	7. Flipped

3 Weeks Later

I crossed out the 1 on my countdown. Tonight was the night we raided Riddler. Every Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday night, I had been dancing at the nightclub. But not tonight, I couldn't wait. It was only 3pm, but I changed from my sweatpants into my red and black corset outfit and threw my hair into high pigtails.

I rushed out the master bedroom of the penthouse expecting find the Joker watching the news (which I was still forbidden to watch) or in the long yelling at his men, but he wasn't. I was going to check his office, when something from the fridge caught my eye.

 _Emergency at club. I tried yelling for you but you didn't answer. Come meet me ASAP_

 _-Joker_

So thats where he escaped to. I got on my motorcycle and left for the _Kings._ When I got there everyone was looking at me. I figured it was because they've only seen me in my gold dress. When I got to the Jokers office I could tell something was wrong.

"P-p-puddin?" I asked looking at his grave expression.

"Harley, Baby, Pumpkin-Pie, sit down." His voice wha expressionless and he didn't make eye contact with me.

I sat down without questioning why was going on. He looked at me and forced a smile

"Penguin's gone." His voice was unbelievably expressionless.

"Pud? Ain't that a good thing. He was the only business competitor which had a decent club."

"We have a theory, he was apart of Z. Either Ed or Waller took him. Either way is ruining my fun."

"Then lets go now. Its raining Batsy has no clue what is going on. We ain't getting caught on my watch Mistah!"

'All right Harls, Lets go."

"Wait now? Like right now?"

"Yes."

We got into the Lambourghuini and sped off to the storage unit. It looked pretty modern but once we quietly and _legally entered,_ it looked pretty run down. Surprisingly there wasn't any guards until the third floor…

 **Joker's POV**

I knew something was going on, when the bird got kidnapped I knew this had gotten serious. I just thought we would take him by surprise, then kill him. He will know I am going after him that event with Penguin. I hoped I was just being paranoid, like when Harley was in the shower and I _accidentally_ read her diary with a slip of paper in it with a riddle, which in her entry sad she got at the club. This just confirmed the conspiracy. We could find him faster if we spit up.

'Harley go to the East side and look for Nygma. Don't get yourself caught."

 _I don't know what I would do, if something happened to you Harley Girl_

"Puddin, in horror movies when they tell someone to split up, nothing good ever happens."

"Well, this isn't any horror movie, is it?"

''No. Sorry Mistah J." She said running towards the West side."

"HARLEY THAT IS THE WE-" Oh forget it.

I got to the fourth and final floor and heard some noises coming from a closed door. I opened it slowly and found Penguin, unconscious along with Isley and a few other criminals I wasn't too familiar with. Instinctively I threw a punch, and knocked down one of his goons.

 **HARLEY'S POV**

I didn't like the dark. At all, thankfully the moonlight helped a bit. I noticed some guard around the corner. I got my bat and charged at them. I hit the first one straight in the face. Two more came at me. I kicked one and shot the other. _Man, this place needs better security._ I hurried via the hall attacking the guards who got in my way. Then I entered a storage unit. The door was shut behind me. I looked around, there was a a hospital bed cot thingy and a chair. I sat down on the bed planning my next move.

"Hello, Harley" the unfamiliar voice crept into room, but I need exactly who it belonged to.

"Heya Riddles! Watch up to?" I tried to keep my cool but the fear was flooding out through my voice.

"Lets play a game-the riddle game. Whats black and white and red all over, which can be flipped like that?" He snapped his fingers as a gesture.

 _A newspaper_ Nah too obvious. Lets see black, white red.

Black and white, read or red?

 _Wait a minute_

 ** _Black_** _and_ ** _Red_**

Those are my colours. And sometimes I wear white accessories.

 _So its me_

But flipped? What was that part?

"You, my dear. You are black, white, and red all over. Anddddd your sanity level can be flipped like that." He laughed.

"You insulting how I converted my way so easily? Cause Im proud." I smiled and held my ground.

"No,no,no, _Harleen_. I'm just saying if you can bend your mind so quickly, it can be straightened just as quick. Which is exactly what I'm intending to do."

'Why? Got nothin better to do?" I mocked him hoping he was joking.

"Well you see. Lately the Joker has been _attached._ He has become sloppy in some areas and has improved in others. For example he has become bad at killing the woman and children. He is just getting them live nowadays. He's improved in his schemings. In he past, the clown was chaotic shooting at anyone in his way. No he strategically plans everything. He's been having more successes, which is bad for my business. And its all because of **you.** You did some voodoo deal to him or something. Because he is in my way. That is reason 1. Reason 2 I'd rather keep to myself then tell you. But don't worry if you kill me, you will find out."

I held my breath. I realized he wasn't kidding around. This man was mad.

"Now, Lets get started"

 _Merry Christmas y'all. I was having this until today to post. A present of sorts. Lately I have gotten a number of followers in a short time so thank you_


	8. Restored

**Hey guys! This is where the summary comes in. Please give me any compliments or constructive criticism, Pllzzzzzz. I am going to do another cringy bad Joker POV, so watch out. I am going to ask him ore violent in this chapter. I know most of you probably didn't read this part, bc I never do so without further ado:**

 **JOKERS POV**

What the hell was this? Everyone was passed out. It looked like my 23rd birthday up in here. I smiled remembering how I spent that day knocking people out and putting them in daycares, homes, restaurants, etc. I woke Penguin up. When he awoke I slapped him.

"What's going on here, Tweety Bird?" I yelled.

"Riddler, he-he-he got me. Something about X's and teams, and how I can't know. don't remember where he took me. He just kept saying shit I couldn't understand." He stuttered out.

"Ok what about everyone else?"

"They were already here when I was dragged in, He injected me with something and I fell asleep."

"Ok, I will be on my way now. I'd kill you, but then who would I compete with? It just wouldn't be fun. Toodles!"

As I was walking out, I remembered something Cobblepot said.

"Hey Ozzy, what did you mean by how you can't know."

"I-I-I I'm not sure but I think he meant a list I had, with names of our kind. Most of them are in this room right now."

 _The list for Task Force Z._ I smiled "Did he take your list?"

"Yes, but I had a copy." He handed it to me and sat back down on the floor.

I unraveled the crumpled paper, and sure enough I was right.

 **TASK FORCE Z**

 **-Harvey Dent/Two-Face**

 **-Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy**

 **-Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow**

 **-Selina Kyle/Catwoman**

I kept reading carelessly until I got to the last name.

- **Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn**

My heart stopped. I should've been angry that someone was trying to steal my property, I mean I was angry. But also worried, sad. What was wrong with me. I was going to kill Riddler even if it is the last thing I do.

 **HARLEY'S POV**

Plenty of electroshocks. But not the good kind, that made me crazy. That made me who I am. When I wasn't being electrocuted he was giving me riddles about being sane and family which I was subconsciously answering. It hurt, I was having vivid flashbacks of my college studies. Words like S _tockholm_ and _Insanity_ ran in my mind constantly.

I was not sure how long I had been in here. I just wanted to go home. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

 _"_ _Harleen?" My parents voices asked quietly. They woke me up form my slumber and sat down on my bed. My dad was the first to speak up._

 _"_ _Honey, ever since you started working at Arkham, particularly the Joker, you've been acting strangely. We're worried about you." My mom said next,_

 _'_ _Baby Girl, if there is anything bothering you, please tell us. We are your parents, nothing you could say to us would change anything, we love you._

 _We love you_

 _We love you_

 _We love you_

 _We love you_

 _We love you_

 _We love you_

 _We_

 _Love_

 _You_

My eyes shot open. I took in my surroundings. I was in some sort of storage unit. I looked over at a man who I instantly recognized as Edward Nygma aka the Riddler. I remembered how the Joker and I were going to get a list of sorts, but then Nygma caught me. He looked at me.

"I see you are awake, Harley Quinn."

"My name is Harleen, Dr Quinzel to you. Although I should take you to Arkham right now, I must thank you for returning me to sanity, whatever your reason may be."

"Well, Doctor Quinzel, you see you were apart of a Task Force."

"Yes, I recall a backup squad of sorts, I did not now I was in it. What about it?"

"Well, you see, I was next in line for it, so getting rid of you, would mean I am in Task Force Z"

 _Interesting_ Why was Mr. Edward wanting to be in a controlled environment, where you were apart of a team."

"What do you want to be apart of it for, Sir?"

"Thats for me know, and me only, toots. Now we can go on our way, and never speak of this encounter again, or I can kill you."

I smiled "Well can you show me to the door then?"

As we walked though the halls and stair cases, I thought about what the Joker would do once he found out. It was clearly Stockholm Syndrome I was under? Right? But some symptoms weren't there. No way it could actually have been love, right? Would he be angry? Would he try to kill me? Would he just let me go? Would he even notice I was gone? For some reason my heart saddened at the last thought. The Riddler let me out into the daylight, and I smiled.

 **THE JOKERS POV**

From the ninth floor window I could see what looked like Harley leaving the building calmly. She looked different, in fact just looking at her felt wrong. Her hair was down, and she was wearing a black jacket. But it was Harley. Where did that little brat think she was going? I rushed down the stairs as fast as I could, when I got to the exit, I knew it was too late to find her. I heard a laugh from behind me. I closed my fists and slowly turned around.


	9. Answered

_Okay so hi guys. I would like to apologize considering it has been half a year since I last updated. I hope this will make it up to you, as I have no excuse for the delay. Also the cliff hanger. Please tell me what you would like to hear and review! Without further ado:_

 **JOKERS POV**

"Hello, Mr Joker." The Riddler seethed through his teeth sounding like a hissing cat. I slowly turned around fuming with anger within every fibre of my being. I slapped him before even the Flash could've reacted.

"What's so funny Eddy!?" I snarled at his body trying to get up from the floor.

"Well, you see," He stopped and smiled at me "Mr. J." he mocked. "I simply restored her to her natural state."

"Why? Couldn't stand the fact that I had someone and you didn't?" I spat in his face snarling and laughing. I stopped when I noticed instead of being offended he just smiled.

"I suppose you could say that. Not accurate, but whose keeping track?"

The little man thought he was funny. I'd show him funny. I pinned he to the wall and punch him in the face so many times I lost count. I grabbed him by the collar of the dark green spearmint garbage he wore splitting the question mark on the back.

"I'm keeping track." I growled. "Now, if you don't feel like answering that maybe you will answer what the hell is going on back there?"

"Well, if you wouldn't mind putting me down I might be able to tell you." He managed to say while struggling to breath. I dropped him onto the floor as he looked up at me panting. He began to stand up not breaking eye contact with me.

"Well, you see, are you aware of Task Force Z?" He asked.

"I've heard of it." I replied noticing his quick glances behind me at the door. Before I could ask him what he meant he dashed passed me and towards the exit. I grabbed my gun and shot it his leg. I walked towards him chuckling at his stupidity. I leaned down towards his face.

"I've got a riddle for you pal. What's slow and steady but doesn't win the race?"

 **HARLEYS POV**

I walked through the busy streets of downtown Gotham occasionally bumping shoulders with people. How long had I been-I couldn't even say it. Did my family think I was dead. My career that I had worked for would be gone. I managed to get back to my apartment. I looked up after seeing ash and rubble. The entire complex was gone. All my belongings were probably burned. Needless to say it was probably Mr. J-Joker I mean Joker. I needed to get to a shelter any shelter. I remembered the gas station by the complex. Close but probably far enough to not be affected by the fire. I don't know why but I began to run. I don't know what I was running from but I was sprinting away. The gas station was in reach and ran inside. The cashier looked at me strangely. I thought it was because I had bursted in but then I got sight of my reflection in a mirror. Although my hair was to in pigtails, my makeup was smeared and dried tears stained my cheeks. My skin was pale and I was wearing a clown outfit.

"Excuse me, but could I borrow a phone?" I asked shyly to the cashier.

He pointed to the back room with a sign that said public phone.

"Max is five minutes." He grumbled.

I walked my way to the room and began to dial my mothers phone, when a hand clasped over my mouth. I tried to scream and kick him but whoever he was clearly was strong and on the big side. He threw me inside a van and drove away.

We finally came to a stop and the van doors opened. He didn't grab me but simply pointed to the door to a house and said I'll be inside in a moment. I guess he didn't think I would fight back. Usually I would but I was too freaked out to do anything. I quickly made my way to the house and sat down on the couch. A few minutes later he walked in. He took the phone off the landline and dialed a number.

"Boss, I don't know if you realize this, but your lady is all over the news. Apparently she was just wandering the streets. I got her back to the East safe house. Better us getting her than the Bat. What do you want me to do with her?" He asked in a professional voice. He wasn't as crazy sounding as he was earlier. I got a better look at him. He had a suit on. He wasn't as big and muscular as I imagined. No tattoos. He looked as if he could but a businessman. He looked at me.

"He wants to talk to you."

I reached for the phone shakily and held it up to my ear. I tried to compose myself before speaking.

"He-helloO? Who is this?" I tried to sound unafraid of the situation.

"Harley! What the hell was that!?" the Jokers voiced boomed through the phone.

"My name is Dr. Quinzel to you." I replied shakily.

"Oh my God. What did he do to you?" He groaned sounding more annoyed than amused.

"Nothing that involves you." I said regaining my confidence.

"Oh Lord, just give the phone back to Johnny."

I gave the phone back to the man I presumed to be Johnny and began to take in my surroundings. The house looked like one of those model homes with guns laying around everywhere. Its seemed to be a tiny house with a couple rooms.

"Boss, says to keep you here until he can come get you." The man said hanging up the phone.

"Who are you?" I asked feeling strength again.

"Johnny Frost, I'm the Jokers main henchman. Possibly the closest thing the blokes got to a friend other than you."

I laughed "Believe me, I am far from friends with that thing."

"Oh I'm sure you are Miss. Quinn." he said.

"Not like that. If you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep." I requested while beginning to stand up.

"Yes, Ms. Quinn. You can take the master bedroom down the hall to the left. There aren't any female clothes, but there are some shirt you could wear to sleep in. If you need anything tell me." He said heading to the kitchen.

"Thank you." I began asking to the hallway when I turned around. "Mr Frost, I have a question."

"What?"

"Why are you being so nice. I mean you're a mass murderer?" I asked hoping not to piss him off and get shot.

" Because Boss demands we respect your every wish, and you ain't so bad in my opinion. Also all killers aren't like the Joker. A psychologist like you should know that. I'm just making a living for my wife and kids. And Miss Quinn, you can call me Johnny."

 **JOKERS POV**

I got back to the base and finished tying up Nygma. On cue he woke up.

"What the hell, Joker?"

"You're gonna tel me what you were thinking."

"Fine. I took Cobblepot, Isley, and the others for information and just in case my plan with Harley failed." He said defeated.

"And tell me Riddles, what was your plan with my Harleen?" I asked getting more curious and more angry.

"I wanted a spot in Task Force Z, if she was sane, then she wouldn't be useful for Waller, and I was next on the waiting list."

"Ha! You're more full of shit than I thought. Why would you want to be in Wallers clutches, and why Harley, why not the bird or the plant?"

"Because I'd be killing two birds with one stone. Getting my place and ruining your fun." He began to grin and chuckle. "And God knows you deserve it, Joker."


	10. Update

Hi guys! So sorry about the technical difficulties involving the last chapter. I am trying to fix it asap. I know I have run into this problem before, but it has been so long since that I forgot how to fix it. If anyone knows how let me know in the comments or private messaging.

Love Ya!


	11. PLEASE READ IMPORTANT

Hi everyone!

It has been 7 months since I have last uploaded but I promise the reason is valid. My father passed away and I've been busy with school. I can't promise any chapters soon but I'll try

Love,

MissAnn (Previously xXHarlequinHarleyQuinnXx)


End file.
